Dare
by Neoxie
Summary: Ed does something unexpected - as usual. Except this time it's going to put Mustang on edge. Oneshot. EdRoy


**Dare**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic**

Roy Mustang entered his office to see his staff, everyone including Breda, Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman and Fullmetal whispering and sometimes sniggering, their heads close to each other. They seemed to be heatedly discussing something. "No, I don't think he can do it," Breda said in an audible voice. Hawkeye sent him a disbelieving glance and Ed only seemed to be grinning confidently. Fuery was blushing and looking in another direction and Falman was sending pointed remarks once in a while, although Roy couldn't really make out what he was saying. Havoc was the one who was giggling the most and he had a skeptical look on his face.

When he muttered a drowsy "Good Morning," their heads lifted to look at him. Mustang saw Havoc nudge Ed's shoulder, then heard some more whispering. Mm, they were definitely up to something. However, it was too early in the morning for the Flame Alchemist to care and so he lazily grabbed a few sheets of paper from the desk and started to analyze them. The sooner he started his work for the day, the better and his staff would benefit from following his example by stopping this senseless morning jabbering and getting some work done.

It seemed his co-workers had something else in mind though. His eyes rose from the papers he'd been looking at when Edward approached him with cautious steps. Ed's expression was resolute and determined as he advanced and there was a hint of playful mischief in it. But he was too tired to interpret what it meant. He arched one eyebrow. The blonde teen had a nasty habit of doing entirely unexpected things. "What is it, Fullmetal?"

Ed looked back to the crowd of conspirators. They were gawking expectantly at him. Ed looked back at him and put his hand on the lapel of his military jacket. What the…? He slowly traced it down to his chest. At the same time, he kept his gaze intensely fixed on his eyes. Then he looked away quickly before deliberately dragging his eyes back to his.

Roy's mouth fell open while his eyes widened in a stupor. He felt a surge of heat rush through his body and down to his crotch. Was Edward Elric trying to seduce him? It couldn't be, could it? Yet there was no other explanation for this. His mind was reeling and his heart was pounding in his chest. He figured his staff must have something to do with this.

Ed pulled one leg upwards and rested it against the desk Roy had been standing against, effectively pressing their bodies together. Roy groaned, and knew Ed could feel his beginning erection. The braided teen moved his other hand to tug gently at a strand of dark hair. Then he inched his face closer to the older man's, so slowly that the wait was excruciating. But as Roy moved forward to close the remaining distance, he instead turned his face to the side and began to nibble his earlobe. When Roy heard the soft purr coming from the boy's throat, he felt his last shreds of control vanish as his body gave in to the heat and the arousal.

Placing one hand in the back of Ed's neck and the other on the side of his face, he brought Ed's face back to his and kissed him lustfully, the watching crowd completely forgotten. Roy nibbled Ed's lower lip, demanding entrance, and he moved his hand to rub Ed's back. As their tongues engaged in a fiery battle, Ed wrapped his arms over Roy's neck and scooted closer so that their bodies were sinfully pressed against one another.

When they broke for air, Edward started licking and sucking at his neck. Roy hissed and tipped his head back in pleasure. His breath was starting to come out ragged and shallow, and he knew his erection was now very obvious as it pressed against Ed's thigh. He realized he didn't care. The wanton need was overpowering his brain and telling him nothing else mattered but the extremely sensual young man in front of him.

And how amazingly grown-up he had become. It had been a few years already since Ed had regained Al's body from the Gate and he continued to serve in the military. He had become more open and mature since then. But he would never have imagined that the once virtually asexual and work-centered boy was able to do these things, to seduce him this easily. It was not like he hadn't ever noticed how attractive Ed was with his lean, sculpted physique, his beautiful golden eyes and his long golden hair. It was impossible not to. But he had never actually dwelled on it since he knew him from when he was just a quick-tempered short brat. But this was completely different and unpredicted. And he realized how much he had actually been missing. Was the boy actually into him? Or was this just a game? Did it even matter?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by giggling and a loud "Ahem" and he was reminded of the fact that they were indecently tangled in each other, in his office, with the staff of said office staring awkwardly at them. However, his body refused to be hindered by such poor excuses and when the braided teen pulled back, he noticed he had pathetically leaned forward in an attempt to avoid the loss of contact with him. The teen smirked and held his mouth close to Roy's ear.

"We can continue this later, don't you think?" Ed whispered in a husky voice and Roy felt tingles run down his spine with the promising tone.

He nodded curtly and stood there, aroused and needy and wanting more, as Ed returned to the troop of wide-eyed onlookers. As soon as the shock and admiration had begun to fade, they winked and whistled playfully and Roy vaguely noted Breda speaking. "Hell. You really did it," he grumbled, "Fine, you win. We'll pay you lunch."

* * *

><p>A big thanks to Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara for being my beta for this fic!<p>

I had a blast writing this. I hope you all liked it.

Please **Review**!


End file.
